


To Market

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	To Market

Sammy must we go to a farmer's market every week? Can't we just skip it once in awhile?" Dean asked.  
"You can Dean. I like healthy food." Snapped Sam. "Greasy burgers and pizza can take it's toll on you."  
"Okay." Dean mumbled.   
"Being sluggish from food won't help with our cases." Lectured Sam. "Being tired from starch and loaded down with carbs is just going to slow us down."  
"Fine Sammy. Fine. You don't have to go on another tangent about how apples have vitamins that make you happy or whatever." Dean grumbled some more. "Can you just shut up and come to bed? I will take you to the market in the morning okay?"  
"Okay Dean. Thank you big brother." Sam said with a big shit grin.


End file.
